


Choice.

by soriksorik



Category: I Medici 2, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent, Medici: The Magenificent
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: You were my choice.





	Choice.

His ministrations on her skin were gentle, mapping the feel of her flesh against his calloused fingers into his memory. Her head lay in the crook of his neck, the fiery tresses tickling his skin, but he didn’t mind. It was calming.

They were naked, using the sheets to maintain the little dignity they had left after their vigorous love-making.

His back burned, a reminder of her possessive grip, and his ears rung with her shameless moans, emitted when she had gone over the edge, and as much as he would love to dwell on those sweet memories they just made, something else was clouding his mind. Something dark, dangerous and heart wrenching.

“Something troubles you…” Novella whispered, pushing herself up to gaze at him. She must have felt the air thickening with his thoughts.

Francesco looked up at her, drowning in her kind eyes. She was so beautiful. A head of fire, with deep pools of blue, a full lip and white, alabaster skin. She was like a dame out of the paintings, a Goddess descended from the Heavens.

She was looking at him with such intensity that he could swear his gaze was burning through him, staring right into the darkest corners of his soul. “Nothing…”

Novella smirked, “liar.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. They had barely known one another, and yet she could read him like an open book. It was annerving.

Francesco lurched forward, grasping at her so that he could turn them over, gently lowering her onto the mattress before he came to hover above her, catching her mouth with his.

Novella laughed, melting into him as she did, her fingers finding their hold on his hair, pulling gently. His scalp ached with the movement, a memory of her previous offense against his hair, but he ignored it.

She pulled back a little too quickly for his liking, “Francesco… you won't be able to kiss my questions away.”

Another chuckle, “I can try.”

She smiled but her face grew serious in mere seconds, “did you not enjoy it?”

He shook his head, “no… no… it isn’t tha--”

“Aha! It _is_ something!” She sat up, pushing him off of her and he was tacked aback for a moment, confused, before his mind comprehended her tactic.

That minx.

Novella’s features turned from playful to concerned and she rested a hand on his cheek. Even when concerned for him, she still looked beautiful. Nothing could take away her beauty, no expression could scorch her features in a way that he would find them repulsive.

When she sat up, the covers fell away from her frame, revealing her chest and Francesco couldn’t help but look down at her perky breasts, and the purpling bruises left there by his lips.

“I never thought I would have this…” he finally said, looking up at her again. There was a question in her eyes. “Everything in my life had been dictated by my uncle… but this way my choice. _You_ were my choice.”

He moved, wrapping her slender waist in his arms, pulling her flush against him. Her hand dropped to rest on his shoulders as she eased herself into his lap.

“And a very good choice at that.”


End file.
